Tomira
Opis Tomira jest szesnastoletnią młodą suczką rasy Saarlooswolfdog/Wilczak Saarloosa. Jest młodszą siostrą Tomisy i dziewczyną Arda. W PP można powiedzieć, iż jest zielarką. Wygląd Tomira ma białą łatkę na pyszczku, jasnobeżową na głowie. Później jasno beżową łatę na początku klatki piersiowej, końcówkach przednich łap i tylnych. Ma kremowe końcówki tylnych łap. Prawie całe jej futro jest ciemnobeżowe. Ma rudą łatkę na końcu ogona, na barkach i dwa paski. Charakter Tomira jest spokojna, wytonowana, wrażliwa,wyrozumiała, przyjacielska, koleżeńska, tolerancyjna pomocna, ma wysoko rozwiniętą empatię. Kocha niebo, lasy, miejsca ogarnięte tajemnicą, uczucie za czymś nieznanym tęsknoty. Jest też wesoła. Lubi spędzać czas z dziewczynami: jak i tymi co lubią modę itp, te zwykłe to i to, z żartownisiami, jaki i twardzielkami. Lecz też lubi spędzać czas z chłopakami. Czasem coś sporządza z ziół. Taka jest dla piesków z PP. Natomiast dla wrogów PP, nie miła, wycofana, uważająca na słowa. Jednak też może być gotowa do ataku. Jednak jest bardzo spokojna, wytonowana, bardzo rzadko zdarzają jej się chwile złości. Jednak jej wadą jest to, że jest bardzo wrażliwa. Umiejętności Dobrze biega, skacze. Jednak też i dobrze sporządza lekarstwa i przerozmaite rzeczy z ziół. Zna wszystkie nazwy ziół oraz nazw leków itp. z ziół. Do tego zna wiele użyć z ziół, oraz potrafi robić z ich różne roztwory. Dobrze tańczy Słowiańskie tańce. Rodzina * Daba- mama. * Sar- tata. * Tomisa -starsza siostra. * Ardo - chłopak. Biografia Tomira urodziła się na wsi pięć minut później od Tomisy w zwykłym domu, z pochodzenia jest Słowianką. Była bardzo kochana przez rodziców i odwzajemniała uczucie. Kochała biegać po łąkach i zrywać kwiatki. Nauczyli ją przyrządzać z ziół przerozmaite rzeczy. Gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem na polance spotkała Cleo, bardzo się polubiły i zaprzyjaźniły codziennie spędzały ze sobą czas. Tam dorastała. Pewnego dnia, gdy szła puszczać wianki nad pobliską rzekę spotkała pieska rasy Kugsha o imieniu Ardo, do którego przypłynął jej wianek. Pieski zakochały się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Spędzała z nim dużo czasu. Oglądała niebo nocą, chodziła do lasu. I odwiedzali niezwykłe miejsca. Pewnej nocy gdy sobie siedzieli nad rzeką i wyznali sobie miłość, wtedy też złożyli sobie obietnicę. Gdy nad ranem wracała weszli na łąkę i nazrywała kwiatów, które nigdy nie więdną i mają nieziemski zapach, uplotła sobie z nich wianuszek na głowę, który do tej pory ma. Pewnego dnia usłyszała w lesie odgłosy i zapach psów. Już chciała biec, gdy się potknęła a oni jej pomogli. Był to Psi Patrol. Pomogła im, jeden z nich, a był to Marshall krwawił, sunia szybko nazbierała ziół i go opatrzyła. Ryder to docenił i dał jej przypinkę. Wtedy też opuściła jej dom. Zamieszkała w Zatoce Przygód. Nie długo po tym w PP zamieszkał też i Ardo. Dubbing * wersja angielska- Lucid Dreamer on Voice Acting Alliance * wersja polska- Paulina Lasota. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Ardo. # Spędzać czas z pieskami z PP. # Spędzać czas z Cleo. # Spokój. # Harmonię. # Lasy. # Nocne niebo. # Wianuszki. # Boże Narodzenie. # Wielkanoc. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Wodę. # Śnieg. # Wiaterki. # Wyjazdy. # Stroić się. # Malować się. # Współpracę. # Ognisko. Nie lubi # Wojen. # Strasznych rzeczy. # Wrogów PP. # Dilerów. # Niszczenia lasu. # Kłótni. # Kosmitów. # Gdy Ardo ma kłopoty. # Gdy Ardo jest smutny. # Południc. Hobby # Bieganie. # Oglądanie nieba nocą. # Zielarstwo. # Pływanie. # Piłka wodna. # Piłka plażowa. # Chodzenie po górach. # Robienie wianków. # Taniec. # Zbieranie ziół. # Ogniska. Strach # Burze. # Zjawy. # Południce. # Tornada. # Kosmici. # Wije. # Zjawiska Paranormalne. # Strzygi. Ciekawostki # Jest dość rzadką rasą psa, ponieważ jest Saarlooswolfdog'iem / Wilczakiem Saarloosa. # Ona z Ardo są parą. # Potrafi zrobić wszystko z ziół. # Rzadko się złości, bardo rzadko, można powiedzieć, że prawie nigdy. # Nosi wianek na głowie. # Kwiaty, które tworzą jej wianek, nigdy nie więdną i pachną nieziemsko. # Jej przypinka jest w kształcie powiewu wiatru. # Kocha: oglądać nocne niebo, lasy, uczucie tęsknoty a czymś nieznanym. # Jest pochodzenia Słowiańskiego. # Można powiedzieć, że jest zielarką. # Zna wszystkie nazwy ziół oraz leków itp. z ziół. # Potrafi wykonać każdy roztwór z ziół. # Zna wiele użyć ziół. # Raz w życiu się poważnie zezłościła. # Jest jedną ze śliczniejszych suczek w PP. # Ma 67 cm wzrostu. # Jej wadą jet to, że jest bardzo wrażliwa. # Jest przeciwieństwem swojej siostry. # Jest młodsza od swojej siostry o 5 minut. # Często się kłóci z Tomisą, tylko polega to na tym, że Tomisa wrzeszczy na nią i ona płacze. # Jest młodszą siostrą Tomisy. # Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Cleo. Galeria Tomiry Sketch-1518205455160.png 1518721910556.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK!! Narysowany przez Puppy <333 Sketch-1518980454173.png|Ardo X Tomira. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. sketch-1519735750113.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 <333333333333333333333333 Tomira_standing.PNG 1520156810882.png|ARCYDZIEŁO Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1<333333333333333333 sketch-1520432380119.png 1520447800451.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!Narysowane przez Puppy<33 Tomira by shirAz.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! Narysowane przez Zuma the girl<3333333333333 Ardo x Tomira.jpg|ARCYDZIEŁO! Narysowane przez Martynę Lwicę Gaming! <333333333333333 sketch-1521231977064.png|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO, ARCYŚ!! Narysowany przez Julczydlo1. �������������������� 1521307148136.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! AW! Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^<333333333333333 sketch-1521647615142.png|Tzw. Siostrzana ,,miłość". 1521650354019.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! ARCYŚ! Narysowane przez Puppy <33333333333333 sketch-1522312914340.png Ognicho.jpg|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO!! LOFFCIAM TO!Ognisko w terenie słowiańskich piesków <33333333333333333 :33 Narysowane przez Zuma the girl<3 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Wilczak Saarloosa Kategoria:Wilczaki Saarloosa Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Słowiańska suczka Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Saarlooswolfdog Kategoria:Saarlooswolgdogi Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Pieski Słowiańskie Kategoria:Słowiański piesek Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Młodsza siostra Kategoria:Młodsze siostry Kategoria:Suczka w związku Kategoria:Sunie w związku Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Wilczak Kategoria:Wilczaki